chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Will Herondale
William "Will" Owen Herondale (walisisch: Gwilym Owain) (*1861 - †1937) war ein Schattenjäger und von 1879 bis zu seinem Tod Leiter des London Instituts. Sein Vater Edmund Herondale war ein Schattenjäger, seine Mutter Linette Herondale eine Irdische. Bis er 12 Jahre alt war, wuchs er deshalb in Wales als Irdischer, gemeinsam mit seiner älteren Schwester Ella und seiner jüngeren Schwester Cecily auf. Als er jedoch glaubte vom Dämon Marbas verflucht worden zu sein, ging er ins Institut um Schattenjäger zu werden. Dort wurde er auch der Parabatai von Jem Carstairs. 1878 stellte sich heraus, dass er gar nicht verflucht war. Er heiratete Tessa Gray und bekam mit ihr zwei Kinder namens James und Lucie. Somit ist er ein Vorfahre von Jace Herondale und den Blackthorns aus Los Angeles. Auftritte Chroniken der Schattenjäger *Clockwork Angel *Clockwork Prince *Clockwork Princess Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Tochter der Finsternis Erwähnungen *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Aussehen Will hat strahlend blaue Augen und schwarze lockige Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fallen. Er hat hohe Wangenknochen, dichte Wimpern, volle Lippen und einen eleganten Hals. Er ist muskulös und hat breite Schultern. Seine Hände sind mit Schwielen vom harten Schattenjägertraining bedeckt. Er ist ca. 1,79 m groß. Die Meisten meinen, Will habe das schöne Gesicht eines gefallenen Engels. Von Magnus wird er als sehr attraktiv beschrieben. Persönlichkeit Er wirkt auf andere unhöflich und arrogant, und ist bekannt für seine sarkastischen Kommentare und Witze. Es ist seine Art um alle auf Abstand zu halten, weil er seit 5 Jahren denkt, er stehe unter einem Fluch, der besagt, dass jeder der ihn liebt, dem Tode geweiht ist. Er ist sich seines guten Aussehens bewusst und setzt es auch ein. Andererseits ist er auch aufopfernd und fürsorglich. Für Menschen die er liebt würde er ohne zu zögern sein Leben riskieren. Er ist auch am Anfang zu Jem sehr arrogant, wegen seiner Krankheit. Er liest viel und hat ein sehr gutes Erinnerungsvermögen, dank einer Erinnerungsrune (Mnemosynerune). Wenn er nicht weiß, was er tun soll, stellt er sich manchmal vor, er sei eine Person aus einem Roman oder Buch, weil er dann weiß, was diese tun würde. Für jede Lebenslage hat er immer einen passenden Spruch parat. Zudem hegt er ein irrationales Kindheitstrauma Enten gegenüber. Sein Parabatai Jem glaubt, dass nach dem Tod jedes Lebewesen wiedergeboren wird. Will glaubt an Pulvis et Umbra sumus (Staub und Schatten sind wir). Bücher *'Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten '''von Charles Dickens * '''Große Erwartungen '''von Charles Dickens *'Die drei Musketiere''' *'Vathek' von William Beckford *'Die weite, weite Welt ' *'Die Burg von Otranto' *'Tausendundeine Nacht' *'Der Vikar von Bullhampton '''von Anthony Trollopes *'Verzweifelte Maßnahmen 'von Thomas Hardys *'Die neue Magdalena 'von Wilkie Collins *'Gesetz und Frau 'von Wilkie Collins *'Zwei Schicksalswege 'von Wilkie Collins *'Die Stadt unter der Erde '''von Jules Verne Geschichte Will wuchs bei seiner walisischen Familie auf. Er hat zwei Schwestern, Ella (älter) und Cecily (jünger). Sein Vater war ein Schattenjäger, der für seine menschliche Frau das Schattenjägerdasein beendete. Will wurde jedes sechste Jahr gefragt, ob er den Schattenjägern beitreten will, er hat immer abgesagt. Nach dem Tod seiner älteren Schwester Ella, meldete er sich mit 12 Jahren im London Institut um als Schattenjäger ausgebildet zu werden, weil er glaubte er sei Schuld am Tod seiner Schwester. Seine Eltern sah er auf eigenen Wunsch nie wieder. Als Jem Carstairs vom Shanghai Institut in London ankam wurden sie beste Freunde. Mit 14 Jahren wurden sie Parabatai. Als er 17 Jahre alt war, kam Tessa in das Institut und er verliebte sich in sie. Von da an begann seine selbst errichtete Mauer, Risse zu bekommen. Chroniken der Unterwelt City of Fallen Angels »Camille«, setzte Magnus an. »Es ist lange her, dass wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben, nicht wahr?« Ihr Anblick versetzte Magnus zurück in die Vergangenheit, in eine Zeit, als er in London gelebt hatte: Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen, die so geschimmert hatten wie die von Alec. Gespräch zwischen Camille und Magnus »Erinnerst du dich noch ...«, setzte sie leise an. »Erinnerst du dich noch an London? Die Abendgesellschaften bei De Quincey? Will Herondale? Ich weiß, du erinnerst dich an ihn. Denn dieser Junge, den du dir inzwischen angelacht hast, dieser Lightwood ... sie sehen einander zum Verwechseln ähnlich.« Beziehungen Will & Jem Fan Art Will_artwork.jpg|"Will" by Val Freire]] will_herondale_is_wet_by_ganlynde-d3btxro.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d3btxro will_herondale_by_smitth-d4hqwk8.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d4hqwk8 will_herondale_by_just_one_more_freak-d31hv75.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d31hv75 william_herondale___why____by_lala_mot-d5c1p5n.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d5c1p5n willherondale.jpg Will heronald.jpg Will 1.png Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Schattenjäger Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Londoner Institut Kategorie:Starkweather Familie Kategorie:Charakter The Last Hours Kategorie:Rat Kategorie:Charakter Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen Kategorie:Nephilim Kategorie:Verstorbene Person Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter